


Out Of The Dark

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Hospitalization, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Asylum AU, Walrider Miles Upshur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Instead of trying to kill each other, The Groom and his Bride decided to work together. After successfully escaping Mount Massive, the two men run and hide from Murkoff, along with Waylon's family.





	1. Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @soft-upshur on Tumblr for beta reading! <3
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS I gave Waylon's sons two random names because in canon they have no names.

Freedom. Finally freedom. Waylon had lost track of time while being in the Asylum, while running and hiding from his life. After the Walrider had killed Jeremy, Waylon sprinted outside, gasped when his lungs filled with fresh air and the smell of blood, vomit, and other body fluids washed away.

So far so good. But there was still a problem, sitting right next to him on the passenger's seat. Passed out due exhaustion and dehydration - Eddie Gluskin. During their final showdown they came to an agreement. Eddie would not kill Waylon if he promised him to get him out of the Asylum. Waylon agreed, happy to have one crazy variant less behind his back. Eddie turned out to be rather useful, had tried to start a fight with Jeremy before the Walrider broke down their fight.

But the daylight, the fresh air, and the comfortable seat of the Jeep had made Eddie tired, and after a few seconds he passed out, sleeping through the last sighting of the Walrider, now in the form of a man. But that man seemed more dead than alive, so Waylon decided to screw it, drove off as fast as he could. After a hundred miles of driving along the road, when he finally felt safe from Murkoff, Waylon stopped the car by the road and reached into the glove box, pulled out the phone of the previous owner of the car. The battery was nearly empty, so he decided to keep it short.

"Hello, 911? We...my friend and I...are hurt badly...our car is right next to the road sign...police station five miles away...please", before the phone slipped out of his hand and the man passed out.

 

"...Mount Massive..."  
"...out alive...no one...Gluskin..."  
"...Gluskin...dead"

Waylon finally could hear what was happening around him, but was still too weak to open his eyes. Gluskin? Dead? Did Eddie not make it? After all the good and bad - okay, mostly bad - things they had managed to survive together? Thinking of this made his heart beat faster, and a nurse came to look for him. 

"Mr. Park? Can you hear me?", a soft voice asked him, and all he could do was nod his head slightly. "Good, you are awake!", and she left the room, came back a few minutes later with a doctor by her side, who did some check ups on him.

After a few hours, Waylon could open his eyes without getting dizzy and drank water like his life depended on it. He was in a two bed-room, and in the other bed was Eddie. It seemed like The Groom had not woken up so far, because every time Waylon looked over to him, he was still in the same position as before. He sighed and laid back in bed, two more days passed with Eddie being in coma, several check ups from various doctors...until his family finally came to visit him.  
“Waylon!”, Lisa called out, ran over to the bed of her husband and got on it carefully before wrapping her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

His sons, Steve and Frank, followed their mother and climbed on his bed, Steve helping the younger one.

“Daddy’s face!”, Frank squeaked out when Waylon turned to him, seemed shocked and also slightly disgusted. In that moment, Waylon realized he had not looked into a mirror for days, so Lisa handed him her phone to use the camera.  
His face looked like it was burnt on the right side, along with minor cuts over his nose and his left side was visible swollen. But the love in the eyes of his wife made all of his worries go away.  
After some cuddling, Frank left the bed and waddled over to the bed Eddie was laying in.  
“Who this?”, he asked with big eyes, tugged on the man’s finger. Waylon wanted to jump up and drag him away, but the different tubes on his body kept him from doing so.

“That’s Eddie... he was with me... we got out of the Asylum together”, he started to explain, “He has no home and no family...”

After another day, Waylon was finally able to stand up again and walk along the hospital halls. There was a surprisingly huge amount of police officers controlling the building, but then Waylon remembered that, if he uploaded the videos he had made, Murkoff would crash and burn, leaving only angry executives behind - and they would go for his head. The whole staff knew Eddie and he came from Mount Massive, that was the moment where Waylon realized he needed to go into witness protection. After a talk with an understanding police officer, Waylon waited in his room for a certain "Simon" to come. Luckily, his camcorder was right by his side, but he did not dare to look at the evidence anymore, the nightmares the Asylum caused were enough.

In the evening, the man called Simon Peacock entered Eddie and Waylon’s room. He handed Waylon a laptop without a word, the IT worker opened it, ready to finally become the Whistleblower. He took his camcorder and quickly downloaded the files onto the laptop. Then, Simon stopped him.

“You press that button, there's no going back, Mr. Park. There's enough hard evidence in that video file to make a world of shit for our friends at Murkoff. You got out of Mount Massive alive, and we've done everything in our power to cover your tracks, but our enemies are twitchy and malicious corporate paranoiacs with resources you're too moral to imagine. You won't be the only target. Anyone you care about, your wife, your child, they'll be nothing to Murkoff but ways to hurt you. I need you to understand the bridge you're crossing here. You will do irrevocable damage to the company, you might even get close to something like justice. But. Once you click upload, your life is over. Everyone you love is fucked. But it's the right thing to do. Is hurting Murkoff worth that much to you?"  
Yes, it is. After a quick glance to his sleeping ex enemy, Waylon pressed the Upload button.

“Welcome to your new life, Mr. Park.”


	2. Have a next day

After another walk in the halls of the hospital, Waylon came back into his room to witness Eddie waking up. The Groom was pale, had no voice and seemed completely confused. He looked around, eyes wide and mouth open, but no sound came out.

Waylon stood by the door, ready to leave should the doctors needed some more time. But they did not, Waylon sat on his bed and stayed silent until Eddie was able to drink his first sips of water. The Groom pulled a face at the odd taste, probably only had the flavour of his own blood in his mouth. After wiping his mouth with his sleeve, Eddie looked around and spotted Waylon. He raised his eyebrows, and Waylon could feel the anxiety, beaming from the Groom. The change was sudden, and last time Eddie woke up in a hospital, it was the hospital part of the asylum. Fear and the feeling of being helpless filled the room.  
“Darling?”  
“My name is Waylon.”  
“Waylon?”  
“Yeah?”  
“What…happened? This is not…the Asylum.”  
“We got out of there, don’t you remember?”  
“No…”  
“Okay…should I explain the last hour in the Asylum for you?”  
“Please…”  
“Before you tried to hang me with your…ex-wives, we agreed to help each other. Cause the military was closing in and ready to kill everyone who was still moving. And that’s not what we wanted. I wanted to live because I have a wife and two sons at home. You wanted because you still want to find a wife.”  
“Wait. You have a wife and I don’t?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What the hell.”, Eddie stuttered out, Waylon was surprised by how hurt and frightened Eddie seemed.  
“Ahm, alright. Well, Eddie, you have slept for the past five days, and a lot has hap-“  
But before Waylon could finish his sentence, the door opened.

“Papa,” Steve called out and ran over. His little brother waddled right behind him. The two young boys jumped on his bed and laughed, crawled over and hugged him tightly. Lisa walked behind them, a soft and gentle smile on her lips. She sat down next to Waylon and kissed his cheek.  
“Psst, don’t tell anyone, but we got you a bag of candy…you know, the one you love.”, she whispered, Waylon chuckled.  
“Thank you, baby, I love you.”  
Finally, Eddie caught the boys’ attention.  
“Papa who dis?”, Frank asked, his eyes wide when he saw the scars on the man’s face.   
“I am Eddie…”, Eddie tried to say as soft as he could, with his rough voice.  
“Hellow Ewwie! I Frank!”, the boy grinned at him, showed him his tiny, crooked teeth.  
Waylon and Lisa smiled, because they did not really know why Frank was so nice to Eddie. Normally, children fear everything not normal. And Eddie was clearly not normal. Frank hopped off his father’s lap and waddled over to Eddie, climbed on his bed and grinned at him. Steve followed his little brother, and in that moment Waylon’s whole mind filled with panic. He had no idea how Eddie would react to the little boys, and if he reacts to them like he did to him… Waylon pushed that thought away and watched.  
“I am Steve.”, the older boy introduced himself.  
“Hello Steve…hello Frank.”  
“Ewwie?”, Frank asked with big eyes.  
“Yes?”  
“Why you face red?”  
“Because…uhm…good question. I…do not remember.”  
“Oway. Do you wike caws? We can pway!”

In the evening, Waylon’s family left, they had a hotel room booked in the city, so they could visit him whenever they wanted. But when Frank fell asleep on Eddie’s legs, Lisa decided it was time to go. Waylon was still a little bit disturbed by Eddie’s nice behaviour towards his boys. Especially after he tried to cut Waylon open and make him his bride.  
The men sat by the only table in the room. Silence filled the room while they ate their mashed potatoes and fish while sometimes glancing at each other. Eddie made a grimace after biting on his own tongue and Waylon chuckled.  
“Oh, come on, leave me alone.”, Eddie muttered, but a faint smile appeared on his lips.  
“What was your favourite food before the Asylum?”, Waylon asked after they had finished eating, put his fork down and looked at Eddie.  
Suddenly, the Groom seemed ways more anxious than before.  
“Ahm…uhm…before the Asylum? Well…I…I do not remember. All I know is…the abuse. And I do not want to think of it anymore.”  
Waylon nodded, decided to drop the topic. He was still too afraid that the switch inside of Eddie’s head would turn back and he would go into psycho mode again. A comfortable silence filled the next few minutes.  
“How about we go for a walk?”  
Then, Eddie and Waylon walked along the hospital hall, tugging their saline drips behind them. Eddie seemed worried and confused, and also put off by the police officers with the guns, patrolling the corridors of the hospital to make sure no one would hurt the Whistleblower and his new friend. Another thing which made Eddie self-conscious were the stares he got. The nurses seemed disgusted, other patients they met along the way either turned around, quickly walked past them or stared to the ground as soon as they caught a glimpse of Gluskin.  
And those actions hurt the Groom.  
Waylon stopped walking when the hall was empty and the window beside them. He walked over to the window, Eddie followed him step by step. Waylon looked out of the window and watched the night life on the streets. A group of teenagers walked down the streets, laughing and having no worries about anything. A young couple just left the restaurant on the right side of the road, the taller man gave the smaller man his coat before pressing a kiss on his forehead, making the smaller one blush like a tomato. While watching the couple, Waylon laughed softly and Eddie smiled, his own fears vanished for a minute or two.  
Back in their room, Eddie sat on the bed and changed from his ugly hospital gown into sweatpants and a shirt which Lisa had gotten originally for Waylon, but being the friendly man, he was, he gave some of his clothes to Eddie.  
“Waylon?”  
“Yes?”  
“Am I a monster?”


	3. Drums of the city rain

Waylon’s eyes ripped open. The cold hospital room made him shiver and from outside he could hear the drums of the city rain.   
Why did he think that was a good idea? Why did he think it was brilliant to let Murkoff crash and burn, nearly getting himself killed in the attempt?  
He also wondered what happened to Miles. Did he get the mail? Was he even in the Asylum? And if yes, did he make it out of there alive?  
Questions and a bad gut feeling made Waylon feel sick, so he stood up, went to the only window in the room, and opened it. The smell of rain hit him in the face, and he instantly felt colder than before. Flashbacks of the asylum overcame him, how close he was to jumping free, and the two times he really did it. He chuckled in pure self-hatred and looked down to his bandaged leg, then to the cause of most of his problems in the bed next to him.

Eddie’s heartbeat was steady, the nurses had put a heart monitor on him, in case his shape worsened overnight. A faint smile was on his lips as he slept, probably thinking of his new wife.  
Waylon sighed, then buried his face in his hands. What is he supposed to do with Gluskin after they are out of the hospital? By now, both had kept their promises. Eddie did not kill Waylon and Waylon helped him getting out of the Asylum alive and well. Normally he could simply run away from The Groom as soon as they are out of the hospital.  
But what would Eddie do? With his family long gone, no one by his side, there were only two possibilities. First, the switch would not flip back and he will live a somehow normal life. Second, he will turn into his old, cruel self, going around and murdering every woman he could find.

The temperature in the room made Waylon freeze, so he closed the window again, pulled his saline drip behind him while heading back to his bed. He laid down, stared up to the ceiling.  
Eddie cannot live on his own now, he had couldn’t remember what happened before the Asylum. Waylon grabbed the phone Lisa had left him and typed a message: >Can Eddie come with us?< He sighed and put his phone aside, not believing Lisa would text him back so fast. But a few minutes later it vibrated and Waylon started to read.  
>There is actually nothing holding us back from doing so. And now sleep, you need to recover.<  
>Thank you baby, but I cannot sleep. Why are you awake?<  
>Because I miss you so much, my love<  
>I miss you too baby. We will see each other tomorrow, okay? Please sleep now, I love you.<  
>I love you too<

And after that message, Waylon had a smile on his lips and butterflies in his stomach. They might have been married for over five years now, but her love towards him still baffled him. How could such a beautiful, caring, and all in all amazing woman love him? A normal IT guy who looked like he came straight out of a High School movie? And now a High School Horror movie.  
Waylon could hear the nurses walking in the corridor, sometimes the steps came closer, but never into his room. An ambulance arrived on the parking lot, the sirens probably woke every patient up. The faint sound of Gluskin breathing was also audible after the sirens got turned down. With that face, Waylon thought, could everyone identify Eddie. And now, where his own face was burnt and nearly ripped apart, Waylon was also an eyecatcher. They both needed plastic surgery, Waylon decided. And what could his new name be?

While deciding, he slowly drifted back into sleep, dreaming of the strange man he had seen at the entrance of the Asylum. The man was covered in black fog, and was missing two fingers. Yet a cocky grin was on his lips. The two men stood vis-à-vis in a white room, looking at each other. Waylon looked down on himself, was still in his clothes from the Asylum, the other man was dressed casually.  
“So, you are the reason for my death?”, the other man finally spoke up, but his grin never faded. His death? Waylon tried to think of who he was. A random Variant? Jeremy Blaire from another universe?  
“Who…are you?”, Waylon finally choked out.  
“I am Miles, y’know, Mister Whistleblower. I followed your mail, ended up with two fucking fingers less and as the Walrider’s host! Beautiful life, isn’t it?”  
Waylon could not decide in that moment – was this real, as real as a dream can be, or was his brain messing with him? He remembered Miles name, yes, but had never seen a picture or such of him before.  
“I have been searching you for the past week, my friend. Not in real life, of course… There, I am captured by the rest of fucking Murkoff, kept alive to tame the Walrider down. And you, Waylon… You are doing the right thing. Burst them, make Murkoff bleed. Each and every single one of those monsters has to suffer for what they have done to us. I might show up again… When the time is ready.”  
Waylon woke up with a loud gasp, sat up straight in his bed. The sun was shining, filled Eddie and his room with warmth and a little bit of hope. Eddie was already up, chewing his breakfast croissant.  
“Morning Waylon! Your breakfast in on the table. I forgot how good croissants tasted!”, Eddie said to him before taking another bite.

And in that moment Waylon knew – he could not leave this man alone.


	4. Welcome home

Was it a good idea to let Eddie sit in the middle of the rear bench seat between Steve and Frank? No. Was there another option? No. Was every single person surprisingly quiet during the journey back home? Yes.

The family walked into their house, Frank sleeping in Waylon’s arm. A cold breeze flitted in the rooms, making everyone shiver. Lisa squeezed Waylon’s hand while heading into the living room so they could relax after an eight hours journey. Eddie walked right behind them, happy yet uncomfortable at the same time.

Eddie did not know anymore what a ‘home’ was. For the past few years he stayed in the Asylum, far away from any normal human interaction, far away from what could be a loving family. A sigh escaped his lips when he sat down on the sofa, looked around while Lisa and Waylon put the boys to bed. Right above the door to the hall was a picture of Lisa and Waylon, both looking younger. But one simple thing about the picture caught Eddie’s attention, and that was their smiles. Lisa in a bright white wedding dress, Waylon in a suit, kissing each other after they had put on their rings. the happiest day of their young lifes.

Waylon laughed when Steve made a face, “I don’t wanna wear my batman pyjama! Tonight, I am Captain America!”  
“Alright”, Lisa chuckled and helped her eldest son getting into his pyjamas. A happy squeak escaped Steve’s mouth before he jumped into his bed.  
“Daaaaaddy, can you please tell me the story how you and mom met again?”, the boy asked with big eyes. The story of how his parents met was his favourite bedtime story.  
“Alright, Captain! So, your mom and I met…”, Waylon started to tell, not noticing Eddie by the door frame.

Eddie listened closely to what Waylon told his son, savouring the words in his mind to hear them over and over again. After a while, the man left his position at the door to head back into the living room, not knowing what to do with himself. So he decided to look around again.

“So, your mom and I were in the same kindergarten group. One day, there was this very very mean boy. I was in the sandbox, making a biiiiiig castle cause grandma and grandpa got me new toys for my birthday! Then this boy came along and kicked the castle, destroying it and my new toys!”

There was a bookcase in the corner of the room, but instead of being filled with books, little souvenirs from places all over the world, pictures, postcards and even different cash bills laid there. Eddie stood up and walked over, took a bill from Romania in his hands. The bill was made out of different fibres than an American bill, and no matter how much Eddie twisted and ripped on it, it did not break in any way. On the other side was a normal euro bill, which got small cuts as soon as Eddie tugged a bit harder on it.

“I started to cry, because I had worked so hard on it! Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, I sniffled and turned around. Your mom stood there, a shovel in her hand. ‘Wanna build a new castle?’, she asked me, and that’s how mom and I met.”

He sighed and placed them back. The bills, he thought, were just like people. Some break easily, and some will always stay the same, no matter how much you do to them. Was he an euro bill or a Romanian one? How much was he worth in the end?

Waylon finished the story and Steve was fast asleep, holding his Bucky teddy bear in his arms. Waylon leaned in, placed a soft kiss on the sleeping boy’s forehead, “goodnight Stevie. Never forget, Daddy loves you.” And with those words he left the room, turned off the lights. Lisa just came back from putting Frank to bed, and when they met up in the hall, Waylon pulled her into a tight hug.  
“Oh Lisa, please, I love you so much…”, he muttered while burying his face in her black hair.  
“I love you too, Wayway”, Lisa whispered, her arms wrapped around his body, gently caressing him.

“Pardon…”, Waylon and Lisa looked to the direction where the sound came from. Eddie stood in the hall, and Waylon started to tense, something Lisa did not understand. “But…uhm…where can I sleep tonight?”, the man asked, and Waylon calmed down a little bit. Lisa nodded and ended the hug and told Eddie to follow her. She led him to a spare room, where a bed and some furniture was standing. The bed was made, “I already thought of you, no worries. The bed is made, you can already sleep now if you want. If you are bored, we have some books in the box over there. Oh, and if you need something, don’t be afraid and come to us. Our room is the second left.”

Waylon sighed and took his shirt off, laid down on their bed in his boxers, stared up to the ceiling. Lisa laid down next to him, squeezed his hand, “You okay?”  
“Not really…”, Waylon admitted, earned a raised eyebrow from her side.  
“You got to know, Eddie has not always been friendly to me. Heck, he has never been friendly to anyone…You see my broken leg? He is the cause. He chased me through the Asylum, wanted to make me his wife. I jumped out of a window and into an elevator shaft to avoid him. In the end I found him in a gym, where hundreds of men were hanging from the ceiling…”, Waylon started to explain, his voice shaky and his face pale. All the fear and hate from the Asylum came back up, it felt like he was vomiting his fear out. Lisa, on the other side, pulled a face, did not really believe him. Eddie had been such a nice guy, how could he?   
“He had murdered them all, but when I saw him, he was…different? How can I explain it? When he chased me…he seemed…unbreakable? Full of himself and his wish to have a wife. But when he sat there on the floor, blood from his wives dripping down on him…”  
\--  
“Darling?”, Eddie looked up, brushed some blood off his nose. Waylon stood on the other side of the gym, holding his camera in his hand.  
“Darling, you have to help me! They are coming! They are coming for us…and our children!”, his voice was shaky, his steps seemed wobbly, distress filled his eyes.  
But they were coming after them and his way to the entrance was right behind the Gym. Right behind Gluskin. Waylon nodded and stepped out of the dark, facing Eddie and hoping it would not be a mad trick.  
Eddie walked over to Waylon, “Please…get me out of here! I will do…I will do every fucking thing for you!”  
Waylon’s throat felt dry, his head felt like it would explode any moment.  
“Then don’t kill me.”, he choked out, felt like gagging on his own words.   
Eddie nodded, then took Waylon’s cold hand, “Let’s go, darling!”  
And hand in hand they left the Gym, Eddie with his knife in his hand and Waylon on the other. The IT guy was still shaking, but having Eddie on his side made him feel safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a little bit stressed right nowbecause of work, so it might take a week or two until I can update the fic again! Thank you all for reading it! <3


	5. Blue Jay Way

Blood stained the walls, the floor was covered with diverse bowels, more blood, vomit, and the rotting corpses of soldiers and variants. Miles sighed, brushed some of his hair out of his face. This was not a beautiful place to be, not a beautiful place to die. Yet he was here, and God knew how long.  
He knew Waylon made it out of the asylum, along with another variant, which Miles thought was his companion.  
“Friendships in the asylum last”, he muttered to himself, a soft chuckle escaped his throat. This place drove him insane, no recovery in sight.  
The Walrider was burning under his skin, making his muscles ache. His eyes burned gold,, scanning the darkness for new victims or old friends. His old friends were the scientists of Murkoff, working on him to tame the Walrider.  
Old was the wrong term. Most of them quit working after about a week. Or ended up getting slaughtered.

Miles hated Waylon with a passion, wanted nothing more than to see him dead. He was the reason his life was fucked up, he was the reason why he ended up in the first place. And now this piece of shit released the information, the story he wanted to publish.

The hate inside of him was eating him alive, wanted nothing more than seeing Waylon dead turned him even crazier than he already was. The Walrider kept whispering into his ear.

“Kill him…Go and run…He is your enemy…Rip him apart…”

 

Waylon yawned and rubbed his eyes. The room he shared with his wife was unusually cold.  Instead of worrying he shrugged it off. They haven’t been in the house for about a week or longer, no wonder it was cold.  
Lisa slowly woke up next to him, and as soon as she realized her husband was awake too, she threw her arms around him.  
“Babyyyy”, she muttered while burying her face in his chest.  
“Good morning to you too, honey.”  
Lisa pecked his lips before moving on top of him, her hands on his chest.  
“Wayway?”  
“Yes?”  
“You gained some weight…”  
“Is that good or bad?”  
“You’ll soon have bigger boobs than I do!”, and squeezed his non-existent boobs, making him laugh.  
“Hey! You are a meanie!”, Waylon laughed and threw her off his body, rolling around on the bed, what soon escalated into a tickle fight between the couple.

Eddie heard their laughing all the way into his room. The Groom sighed and stood up, took on a shirt Lisa had given him. The scent of Waylon’s perfume lingered on it, giving Eddie flashbacks of how close he was to murdering him.  
If he had murdered Waylon, he would not be here today. What would have happened then? The military would have overrun them, shooting everyone and everything that was still moving. Or he would have died because of dehydration, blood loss, or the hands of The Soldier.  
Suddenly, the door to Eddie’s room was opened, in the doorframe was Steve, holding his Bucky Bear in his hands.  
“Eddie?”, he asked the Groom with a big grin, Eddie replied with the same smile.  
Just with the small difference that Steve’s grin looked adorable, and Eddie’s looked like he was about to kill someone.  
But Steve did not mind at all, “Do you wanna see my toy cars?”  
Eddie nodded, headed with Steve into his room. The walls of the room were covered in posters from movies he liked, for example Captain America, Toy Story, The Incredibles….  
Steve crawled down on the floor and pulled a box with toy cars out of a shelf, hopped on the bed.  
“Look Eddie! Dad got me this one when we were in Disneyland! And this one got me a friend of my dad who works at a race track! She showed me pictures of Formula cars! And her boyfriend even drives one! Woah that was sooooooo cool!”

Waylon let out a soft sigh before getting off his wife, who was on cloud 9.  
“Well, I know you missed me, but that much?”, she muttered with a smile on her lips, squeezing his hand.  
“And you know what baby? We made quite a mess. What about you clean it up and I go to make breakfast? I am sure the boys will be up soon.”, Waylon told her, gave her one last kiss before taking on his clothes again. He left the room, headed into Frank’s.  
The little boy was still asleep, cuddling his pillow and drooling on it. Waylon thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.  
Waylon went over, gently woke the boy up, “Rise and shine, Frankie! Today is a new day!”  
“Yay!”, Frank laughed, jumped out of his bed, ran over to Steve’s room.  
“Hello Eddie!”, Frank giggled when he saw the Groom with Steve on his knee. The older boy was currently showing him his oldest possession, an old-timer car which his grandmother had gotten him for his 5th birthday.  
And in that moment, Waylon started to trust Eddie. God knows what the Groom could have done with Steve while they were alone, but he did not. Eddie might have been a cruel asshole in the past to him, what he had done to Waylon…  
Yet his sons trusted him. And little children have a better sense in humans than grown ups. Waylon watched Steve pouring his heart out to Eddie, telling him everything about his absolute favourite cars, their background, and Eddie listened, even told him about the cars he had when he was a boy.  
On one side it was a surreal moment for Waylon, seeing one of his biggest enemies in the past with his six years old son on his lap, on the other side it showed some of Gluskin’s true colours.  
And it was clear he would never hurt a child.  
Eddie had told Waylon that sentence more than once.  
Waylon sat down next to Eddie, offered him his hand.  
“Peace?”, Waylon asked him.  
“Peace.”, Eddie answered and shook Waylon’s hand.

Their moment was interrupted by a loud scream coming from the kitchen downstairs.  
Eddie and Waylon jumped back on their feet, telling the boys to stay in the room. Together they ran into the kitchen where a completely pale Lisa was standing.  
“Lisa?” “What’s the matter?”  
Instead of answering, the woman pointed to the wall in front of them.

“Run” was written in black goo on the wall, and for a moment they saw a black cloud above of it.


End file.
